Skarlet : The Last of The Tarkantas : Chapter II
by katkAnga212
Summary: Its me again this is the second chapter of my Skarlet : The Last of Tarkantas series so this is just Percy's story so far :) hope you like it. Keep in mind the series is still ongoing!


Chapter II : Percy

As many of you may know, i'm Percy Jackson. Also known as Hero of Olympus, son of Poseidon and all that stuff. But there are more important things in life

to me than saving Olympus or returning my uncle's lightning bolt to him by way of flying shoes. Things at camp half-blood are going pretty well. No Minotaurs or

surprise appearances from Hades just plain training and fun. Apart from all that there's been a few conflicts between me and Annabeth lately. I always loved

her since the day I laid eyes on her but now its really starting to become questioned. She told me all about her horrible pasts on how her family brutal

murdered the family of a girl so called Skarlet. It was amazing how Outworld and Olympus fought against each other and her family got completely wiped out

except for her of course But, I've always been scared that she might coming looking to seek revenge on Annabeth. I have a slight hunch that she's been spying

on us or something but you never know!

"Hey Perc can I talk to you for a bit", said Annabeth as she came rushing through the forest to meet me out of breath. " What is it?" " Why are you gasping for

air like that did something happen?" " I rather not talk about it here she may be listening" said Annabeth raising her voice so that who ever she was could

hear. "Uhmm okay lets go inside then".

Back inside our room I gave her some time to rest and slow her breathing." So what's wrong?" "She's here", said Annabeth in an uneasy tone. "Who's she," I

asked curiously, "Skarlet!" Do you mean Skarlet the Tarkanta? Yes her she's here she ran into me in the forest today when I was walking with one of the

Aphrodite girls. I stopped for one second to reload my bow because we were practicing for the Archery competition and then she was gone. just like that , we

searched for her again but we couldn't find her. Wow, I though to myself I wonder how she looks. "How does she look now?" I asked aloud. Well she has

surely grown from the last time I saw her,she now has un-natural red hair with a black stripe tied back in a low ponytail, and her clothing is primarily red and

black with minimal white accents. She also wore a ninja mask over her face and neck. She has forearm and shoulder guards, and wears somewhat of a loin

cloth, and a top that is identical to Jade's alternate top. She also has four kunai strapped onto her right leg. Damn she sounds so hot, I thought to myself I

could feel everything in me get all excited! But it was wrong to think that of her after all me and Annabeth are still dating. Love your description but who's Jade?

Oh I forgot you don't know about Outworld too much. Well you see there's this thing called the Battle of Panthatar like I've mentioned a few times before. This

is basically a tournament scheduled for Outworld and Mount Olympus to go head to head using its greatest warriors as its defense. But now since that

gruesome battle we decided not to anymore and just decided to become allies with Outworld. Its actually a pretty decent idea because all of the people from

Outworld are really cool and have amazing abilities. So anyway back to Jade, she's this girl who's enemies with Skarlet and also Quan Chi. They both have

done horrible things to her family in the past that's how she became so despondent and dark. Well she seems pretty hot to me, I said in a lustful way. "Oww,

that really hurt, I said as Annabeth retreated from the room. "Don't ever say that again. "We're done!" In my head I was saying thanks so much for making this

easier for me, but deep inside I was kinda pissed at her. But whatever goes i'm with it that's why I'm setting out my own quest this time to: find Skarlet and

get to know her and actually help her. Also I want to get some of her as well. She's seems like a naughty babe.


End file.
